


Youth is Wasted on the Immortal

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [13]
Category: Forever (TV), The Age of Adaline (2015)
Genre: Both are the seemingly-older children of their much younger-looking WAAY older parents, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Things In Common
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Abe and Flemming chatting over something they have in common...





	Youth is Wasted on the Immortal

Abe _giggles_ with his unexpected friend. "Well, this is certainly not something I ever would have expected. Do you have a picture?"

Flemming shows him. "The first is my parents' wedding day, and _this_ is Mom at my seventy-fifth."

Abe smiles at the un-aged woman in the pictures.

"Remarkable. And how old is she now, if you don't mind my asking?"

She chuckles. "109."

Abe raises his eyebrows.

"Still a child, then." He shows her a photo of his age-less father. "Dad's going on 238."

"Still. Give me mortality any day."

"Makes life worth _living._ " Abe agrees with a nod.


End file.
